


女孩

by lifesgreatstayput



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatstayput/pseuds/lifesgreatstayput
Summary: 徐陵×叶麟大逆不道 不许追杀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

徐凌一直都没有承认过叶麟是他妹妹，如果承认了，他就不能把叶麟当做普通的小女孩，即便他并不普通。

店员问徐凌，女朋友喜欢什么颜色。徐凌抿着唇，想了半天，还是把看着合适的颜色都拿了。郑明买好了蛋糕在外面等他，一手夹着手机，一手还拎着礼物，见徐凌出来，匆匆挂了电话说：“我也给她买了礼物。”

徐凌嘴上说着客气，心里却想着多事。

他下午没课，有空去接叶麟放学。女生的校服是微微盖住膝盖的百褶裙，但叶麟又瘦又高，原本长度刚好的中裙被他穿成了迷你裙，放肆地释放着那双又白又直的腿。很多男生在看他，他却只是浑然不觉地吃着冰糕，跟旁边的女同学有说有笑。

轻佻的口哨不合时宜的响起，郑明笑容洋溢地冲着叶麟挥手，而他身后的徐凌则是面无表情地沉着脸，犹如一座激发的火山，下一秒就要喷发。叶麟不知道自己又哪里惹他不高兴了，他瘪了瘪嘴，心里不服气，但身体还是不自觉地往后缩了缩。孟小司却没发现叶麟的异样，她还碰了碰叶麟的肩，“你哥哥又来接你啦。”

补课的日子难熬，高三的学长都走了，高二的优质男生却各个名草有主。孟小司自从跟叶麟分到一个班，做了他的同桌，就多了一个乐趣，看叶麟的帅哥哥。只是他哥不常来学校，每次来了也都是接了叶麟就走，性格过于冷淡，完全搭不上话。

叶麟无法感同身受孟小司的雀跃，他见徐凌脸色越来越差，下意识就想跑，只是郑明的动作比他更快，三两步就迈到他面前，喊他林妹妹。

这个称呼的调侃意味大于它的实际作用，叶麟从小体质不好，爱生病，是老人口里标准的弱不禁风。他母亲还没嫁进徐家前，旁人都说叶麟是小姐身子丫鬟命，现在摇身一变成了徐家千金，这又成了恰到好处的娇弱。徐陵常会因为叶麟生病而临时请假，林妹妹病时最要人陪，可惜父母都不在身边，只有徐陵勉强算半个家长。

郑明高一就开始帮徐陵打掩护，一直打到大四。没见到叶麟前说他娇气，见到后说他是林妹妹。徐陵多少也预料到了郑明态度的转变，毕竟他在见到叶麟之前，对叶之珮进门一事极力反对。

叶麟的书包里有好几本书，他背得沉，郑明要帮他拿，但被拒绝了。郑明笑盈盈地说叶麟太客气，还想再劝，被徐陵打断。他直接拿过叶麟的书包，皱着眉不耐烦地问：“里面装着什么东西？”

叶麟小声给他数着参考书的名字，徐陵微微低头，盯着他微颤的睫毛，直到耳边没声了，才意识到叶麟已经报完书名了。

“下回让我去教室找你。不要自己背下来。”

叶麟蔫蔫地应着，郑明请碰了下徐陵，示意他不要那么凶，吓到林妹妹了。徐陵懒得理他，他还自顾自说自己晚上还有约会，不能陪叶麟过生日，所以专门来递礼物，让林妹妹不要怪他。叶麟小声说没关系。本来生日就没邀请郑明，他却能把话说得暧昧十足，他对叶麟的殷勤磊落又积极，他坦言色令智昏，坦荡得让徐陵无话可说。

话说了，礼物也送了，徐陵赶郑明走，车里就剩他两人。他腿上盖着小毯子，书包放在脚边，肩带落在叶麟的皮鞋上。他穿着白色短袜，脚踝高度，波浪边不太明显。徐陵盯着他的脚看了一会儿，问他鞋子会不会不舒服。叶麟的脚嫩，新鞋都会磨脚，他穿鞋习惯又不好，鞋子有了褶皱就不喜欢穿了。

叶麟来徐家年纪不算小了，叶之珮作为一位年轻的单亲母亲，会选择把时间和金钱花在自己身上。对体弱多病的叶麟，她照顾多了，心里还会生出些不耐。她在自己身上那些投资也最终是得了回报，可惜徐仁清与她登记那天不巧，临时需要出国了，婚礼延后，但人先送回了住处，吩咐了管家照顾新夫人，却没想起要通知儿子。

徐陵放学回来，就看到家里多了两个人。徐仁清说过自己要结婚，徐陵无权干涉父亲。徐仁清之前让他和叶之珮一起吃过饭，那会儿就知道有叶麟，但叶之珮谈的很少，刻意不愿多提。叶麟的许多衣服都是叶之珮以前的，风尘味重，清纯和性感碰撞在一起，是一种怪异的艳丽。叶之珮企图扮演良母，但她手艺很差，厨房看不下去，只让她炒了一个菜。

叶麟不习惯徐家的一切，过于空旷的房子、敞亮的布景、还有来回来去的佣人。晚上的饭菜太丰盛，他不敢下筷，就挑叶之珮的菜吃。徐陵好奇，以为只是品相不好，吃了一口，忍着没吐出来。

他忍不住又在打量叶麟，桌子高，遮住了他大半的身子，给了他机会细细端详他的脸。叶之珮漂亮，叶麟也漂亮。前者还因岁月留下痕迹，而后者只有含苞待放的清纯，娇艳欲滴。徐陵的手机响了，是女友，问他要不要出门看电影。徐陵说家里来了人，今天不去。女友追问，徐陵却没再回他。

吃完饭，叶之珮还想跟徐陵聊聊天，关心他的学习，徐陵却只对叶麟感兴趣。他简单回应了叶之珮生疏的关怀，随后又假借与女友约会之名出了门。他去的还是女友约他的那个商区，但进的却是女友曾拉着他去的服装店。挑衣服时，他才意识到自己看叶麟，看得多么仔细。

家里多出一个女孩总是会有些不方便，好在这个女孩自立，凡事也不需要旁人操心，可徐陵就是爱管他，事无巨细，到了如今，也算功德圆满，宠出了个娇小姐，肩不能挑，手不能提，全身上下没有一块地方是不嫩的，就像那浑白的羊脂玉，透得发亮。

家里只留了做饭的人，桌子已照徐陵要求的布置好了，摆着叶麟喜欢的大马士革，点着白蜡烛，素得淡雅，像那涉世未深的矜持女孩。叶麟显然吓了一跳，他红着脸望向徐陵，徐陵则将蛋糕递给了厨房的人，然后轻轻推了下叶麟，示意他进屋。

除了一开始与他的几句交谈，路上的其他时间，徐陵一直都在闭目养神。叶麟还以为他是不高兴自己的裙子太短，就如他不喜欢自己跟男生说话，跟女生走得太近。徐陵不喜欢的事情很多，郑明说徐陵古板，叶之珮说这是大户人家的规矩，徐仁清还当他不惯家里多出了个没血缘关系的妹妹，但叶麟觉得他们说的都不对。

叶麟下午吃了零食，晚饭吃不下了，可他又不敢跟徐陵说，一块牛肉嚼烂了才敢慢慢吞，他吃得慢，没几口就说饱。徐陵看了他一眼，也没问为什么吃得少，直接让人送来蛋糕，切了一大块给叶麟。叶麟即便爱吃甜食，这会儿也吃不动了，他戳着奶油，可怜兮兮说：“我吃饱了。”

“不吃蛋糕，生日不完整。”徐陵早就放下了叉子，他一向不碰甜食，却会在生日时破戒。他很有资格说这话，却苦了叶麟。叶麟紧拽着裙子，勉强含了口裹着奶油的草莓。他嘴角蹭到了白色，徐陵给他递去了纸巾，叶麟怯懦地接过。徐陵问他许了什么愿望，叶麟勉强咽下了草莓，问：“这能说吗？”

徐陵没接话，他笑了笑，擦了擦嘴，起身拿起挂在沙发上的外套。

叶麟这才发现没人收拾，他连忙上前，要帮徐陵挂衣服。上午徐陵去了公司，专门穿了西装。天气热，他去接叶麟时也没穿。徐陵不着痕迹地躲过了叶麟的手，说：“我要出趟门。”

“去哪儿啊？”叶麟小声问，徐陵一直没回答，叶麟以为他不愿说，又自顾自地说：“那你早点回来。”

接着就听徐陵轻笑，他指了指被放在一旁的购物袋，里面是他给叶麟买的裙子，“你知道今天店员问我什么吗？”

“嗯？”话题变化得快，叶麟一时没反应过来，徐陵继续，“她问我女友喜欢什么颜色。”


	2. Chapter 2

家里没有人在意他多出的前面一根——徐仁清不知情，叶之珮是不面对，至于徐陵…叶麟至始至终都摸不准他的态度。

进徐家前他都穿叶之珮的旧衣服，进徐家后，这种小事自然不需要徐太太再操心，叶麟以为会是保姆，到后来才知道是徐陵。他转学进的是徐陵之前的学校，哥哥来看过他，跟几个同班同学。徐陵是圈子里为数不多的独生子，这会儿也有了妹妹。徐陵被调侃，也不说话，淡然地望着叶麟。那会儿郑明不在，他身边最亲近的兄弟叫邢路。邢路的妹妹在叶麟的隔壁班，他搭着徐陵的肩说：“很快你就知道妹妹的好了。”

邢路这话多有幸灾乐祸的成分，他妹妹可爱是真的，心眼坏也是真的，总是捉弄他，做爹的都疼女儿，邢路回回都觉得自己不是亲生的。

叶麟不知道这背后的意思，自那起还真以为徐陵喜欢妹妹，也在努力做个合格的妹妹。因为不被叶之珮喜爱，他很小就学会了察言观色。他洞察着徐陵的喜怒，努力迎合他偏好。在他还不知道衣服都是徐陵挑得时，会一件件的实验，看清徐陵面部细微的变化；而在他知道衣服都是徐陵置办后，他会不遗余力的将它们展现给徐陵看。

徐陵将他的动作尽收眼底，他对打扮妹妹没有兴趣，但对打扮女孩…心里颇有成就。

叶麟本来长得就好看，只稍作装点就会得到许多目光和爱慕。大部分人在初中时情窦初开，初二第一学期结束，就有人冒雪给叶麟告白。男孩是初三的学长，篮球打得好，高中也是保送，是许多女生谈论的对象。叶麟尴尬地站在柔和的夕阳下，晶莹的白雪中，鼻头被冻得通红。他很冷，却还穿着裙子，因为徐陵喜欢。他的外套也不够厚，漂亮是漂亮，毫无御寒的作用。他本以为是不需要的，他几乎不与同学交往，家里和学校之间都是司机接送，他受不着冻。

男孩说自己对叶麟是一见钟情，之后迅速进入了单向暗恋，他会制造许多偶遇，还试图接近叶麟的朋友，了解他的喜好。他细数着叶麟校园的生活的种种，以表现自己的一往情深，叶麟却听不太进去，他冻得浑身发疼，更因男孩这样的一厢情愿的喜欢而感到压力。男孩还在喋喋不休地说，初高中之间距离不近，但他不介意每天为了叶麟往返。他也知道叶麟家教很严，他都会迁就叶麟的时间。

“叶麟。”

叶麟猛地抬起头，是徐陵。本还困扰不知如何打断面前的滔滔不绝而难以遮掩不耐的脸立马明媚了起来，只是他的腿被冻僵了，身子动弹不得，即便看到了“救世主”，也无法靠近。徐陵发现了他的异样，他慢慢走向叶麟，直接站在了他跟那男孩之间，盯着叶麟通红的脸，问：“你怎么穿这么少？”叶麟抖着唇，不知如何回答——他不好意思说是因为徐陵喜欢，怕徐陵说他自作多情；一时间又想不出其他理由掩饰，徐陵很聪明，难以糊弄。徐陵没等到叶麟的回答，他碰了碰叶麟的手，脸色骤变，摘下自己的围巾给外套，叶麟这才反应过来，忙说不用，“你会冷的。”

“比你强。”他不容置喙地给叶麟穿上衣服，牵过他的手越过男孩，而叶麟的目光一直追着徐陵，半点都未对他人施舍。

那之后就有人开始传播叶麟的有了男友，说来也是，他们之间差了6岁，初中部的人不认识徐陵，情有可原。叶麟从未去澄清这些谣言，直到上了高中，徐陵作为优秀学长回来做演讲，他们被看到在礼堂背后谈话，徐陵主动说是叶麟的哥哥，“困扰”叶麟近两年的流言才终止。

其实他还是很享受被当做徐陵的女友的，尤其是每次徐陵来接他。那人有时候在打电话，有时候在看手机，但总有一只手是他的，不是为他带得奶茶或点心，就是包裹叶麟的手掌。自然会有会问他，他每次的回答都是含糊其辞，只说是大家误会了。这似乎是学生时代的一贯说辞，即便是“哥哥”这个称呼，也会被曲解为别的意思。

谣言被澄清后，徐陵似乎才意识到这些年自己被误会的身份，他像是不屑，又好似讽刺，斜睇着叶麟问：“女友？”

叶麟不知道，至此之后，徐陵常用给女友买衣服的借由，给叶麟置办裙子。

徐陵出门去玩了，他丝毫没有掩饰邢路今晚叫他出门的目的，也说了自己会去的地方，是个很大的酒吧俱乐部，里面的艳舞表演十分出名，连他们班的男生都会讨论。记得那会儿他们说的是男人女人都有，叶麟我在沙发上，一会儿搜索着关于那个俱乐部的信息，一会儿又会停下来，思考自己喜欢的颜色和裙子的款式。

邢路出去游学了一学期，又享受了两个月的潇洒人生，但回国了，第一件事还是想着呼朋引伴。他挑得时间好，俱乐部正好请了女装皇后来表演，他在外面时就看过几场，那会儿只是觉得新奇。亚洲的女装皇后还是更偏女性化一些，没有过于浓艳的妆容，皇后们本就是雌雄莫辩的脸，其中也有许多人本就是同性恋。很难说他们是先选择了职业，还是先选择了性向，总之，是比欧美还有妻儿老小、保持着男性健美的皇后们，更符合邢路这样直男的胃口。

几个朋友都挺兴奋的，邢路觉得自己这回组得局不错。就是徐陵还是那副生人勿进的样子，他本来在外就不喝酒，乐趣少了一半，结果余兴节目也表现得兴趣缺缺，一下又让邢路感觉到了挫败。

“徐陵，你怎么样才会破戒？不会真一辈子做和尚吧？”徐陵的自控力强，也很能经受撩拨，邢路和郑明都笑他像出了家，徐陵有次跟他们出去吃饭还真只点了绿叶菜，不要葱姜蒜，说是斋日。他们只当徐陵在说笑，没想到好几次都是这种情况，他俩无肉不欢，到最后也不知道徐陵是在“报复”，还是真的“出家”了。

徐陵接过了旁人递来的烟，叼在嘴里，没有点，他扶着脑袋，审视着舞台上的人，说：“他们又不好看。”

不好看？邢路顺着他的目光看去，男生女相，打扮得清纯不妖艳，简直是男人天堂。

“是你的眼光太高了。”邢路放弃讨好徐陵，去找别人喝酒，徐陵轻不可闻挑了挑眉，眼光高吗？可能是被叶麟养刁了吧。

他在快午夜时回得家，叶麟在沙发上睡觉，他一向睡得沉，有人开门都不知道。他的睡相也不算好，毯子掀了一半，睡裙被撩到了大腿上。他的身体曲线很好，第二性征不算明显，胸长得不大，只是比一般男性软。徐陵居高临下观察着叶麟的身体，他的脖子修长，腰也细，屁股不算翘，但弯腰或者蹲坐时总能鼓出一个弧度。

如果说俱乐部是男人天堂，那叶麟不是能要男人的命？


End file.
